Tears of Ice
by XxXxHell's AngelxXxX
Summary: [ItaSaku] Because she felt weak; in comparison to her teammates. Because she didn't want to look at their backs anymore. She wanted to hold her own ground on a battlefield. She wanted to be strong.
1. Chapter 1

**Tears of Ice**

 **-.£*.0.*£.- -.£*.0.*£.-**

By Hell's Angel

 **Haruno Sakura**

There were many ways, in which one could cry.

You could cry for **yourself.** Pity for yourself, and seeing the world destroy you, beat by beat. Breaking down, hit by hit, unable to bear the pain any longer.

You could cry for **others**. Watching your friends, do everything for you, to do anything to keep you safe. Watching them sacrifice everything, watching them protect you from the world, that is a shinobi's life.

You could cry out of **happiness**. Crying full of relief, free of pain, in which you see your loved ones safe. Your village safe. Everything peaceful, full of serenity.

You could cry for **love**. Fear for that one person that you are afraid to lose. The one person that makes you feel warm inside. The one person that is your _everything_.

And you could cry, for **nothing**. The feeling of tears rolling down your cheeks reminds you are human, and keeps you together, _every single night_ …

-TEARS OF ICE-

Sakura knew what being a shinobi meant. And the dangers of the outside world. The protective barriers you lose- _because you become those barriers_ , trained to keep everyone safe.

She had made that sacrifice to her village when she was eight, the very moment she strayed into the path of a shinobi, ready to sacrifice _her life_ for her village.

And somehow, the thought disgusted her. The very thought that people would have to do such a thing, just to ensure peace- was horrifying.

This is the world we live in, she thought. A world where peace comes with great sacrifice. A world where innocent blood is spilt. A world where everyone somehow has blood on their hands. A world full of trickery, lies, angst and pain.

Sakura knew that being a shinobi would come with this life. And somehow she regretted the decision she made, back when her hands were free of blood. But it was her life. And she was proud that she could do this for her village.

-TEARS OF ICE-

If Sakura said she didn't envy her teammates, she would be lying.

Watching Naruto and Sasuke spar right now, she knew that she was the third wheel. The unneeded extra. The understudy.

She knew that she was nowhere near her teammates level. With a bit of help, she might be able to get to half of their strength.

Sasuke was a born prodigy, graduating top of her class. He was born to be strong, as a member of the Uchiha Clan should be. He had natural talent. But he had a dark past, full of pain. Sakura never heard him talk about it, and she had little to none idea of what happened.

Naruto. He wasn't as smart and fast as Sasuke, but his extraordinary levels of chakra and stamina made up for it. He was about as smart as a dung beetle, and didn't really work well in target practice.

But regardless, they were both superior to Sakura, and made up the dominating forces of Team 7, excluding Kakashi-sensei. Their potential was immense, while she-

She had potential, in her intelligence, but that was it. She came from no known shinobi clan, as her mother was a civilian, and her father had disappeared when she was a child.

She walked up to Kakashi-sensei, who was standing a meter's length from Naruto and Sasuke, carefully eyeing the match.

"Sensei…?"

Kakashi turned to face her, his eyes crinkling in a smile at her arrival. "Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed. "Interesting match, ne?"

Sakura nodded absent mindly. "Yeah…interesting…"

Kakashi seemed to notice her lack of interest, as he immediately spoke.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Sakura looked at the ground, pushing back tears threatening to fall, before regaining her confidence and looking her sensei straight in the eye.

"Sensei…why am I so weak?"

Kakashi looked at her intensely. "Sakura-chan, you know that's not true…"

Sakura looked up sharply, tears falling down her cheeks. "Don't say that sensei. You and I both know I am the weakest on this team," she said the words harshly, spitting them out. "…you know that I will never compare to Naruto and Sasuke."

-TEARS OF ICE-

 **Hatake Kakashi**

Kakashi looked at his only female student.

She was right, though he would never admit it. She was 'weak' in comparison to Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi could understandably feel sorry for the girl. To be put on a team with two students with so much potential and natural talent- he could understand why she felt weak.

But Sakura's sheer intelligence made her pass the academy. She was top in all her classes, and even managed to beat Sasuke's score in Intel.

The girl was undoubtedly smart, and that was her strength. But she had to something about her stamina and fighting skills. They were barely academy level, and would need to be improved if she was to become a shinobi.

And then, first and foremost, he made his decision.

-TEARS OF ICE-

 **Haruno Sakura**

She could almost see the thoughts running through her sensei's head as she completed her statement. Sakura had no idea on what his next words were going to be, and almost dreaded the thought.

"Sakura."

She looked up, almost immediately. Kakashi's tone of voice had changed, different from the kind tone he always used on her. His tone of voice was now serious, with no room for laughter.

She spoke, almost hesitantly. "…Yes, sensei?"

Kakashi looked her in the eye, and gave a look of uttermost confidence.

"I believe you have potential, Sakura. That is why I have decided to train you privately, to make you the best shinobi on this team."

Sakura could only stare, as Kakashi made his statement.

Kakashi continued speaking once again, "I can understand that you feel weak on this team. You are being compared to two genin with extraordinary natural talent. But you, have the intelligence on this team. And I believe, that knowledge will make you stronger, physically and mentally."

Sakura took the courage to respond. "Sensei, if you're trying to make me feel better about myself, don't bother. And if you were serious…" she paused for dramatic effect. "When do we start?" she said with a smile.

Kakashi smiled. "Tomorrow, if I have time."

Sakura grinned. She ran up to Kakashi and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much…" she whispered.

Kakashi smiled once more.

Sakura grinned, but then frowned.

"Wait…you were being serious about the offer, right…?"

-To Be Continued-

-TEARS OF ICE-

 **A/N: A Sakura-centric fanfiction.**

 **This fic does contain Itachi massacring the Uchiha clan, but obviously that took place about 4 years beforehand.**

 **This is a trial of some sorts, if I get some positive feedback, then I will continue this story. I really hate it how they portrayed Sakura as the third wheel in Team 7 (- before Naruto Shippuden- ) So I figured I'd make Sakura more useful in this story.**

 **An Itachi and Sakura pairing may be in place in later chapters- if the story continues (…!) , but if for some reason I want to cut out the romance, Itachi will then be portrayed as a major character, friend, and ally, but not as a love interest.**

 **Any feedback, likes, suggestions, questions, spelling errors, things you'd like be to change: Hit the Review Button! :)**

 **Please Fav, Follow and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the positive response!_

 _This Chapter is dedicated to_ _: Sunny ver 2.0_ _, and my wonderful Guest reviewer,_

 _who really made my day with their review._

{Review replies at the bottom of the chapter.}

Tears of Ice

_.-*lll*-._ _.-*lll*-._ _.-*lll*-._

By Hell's Angel

 **Haruno Sakura**

Sakura's determination levels had risen drastically since Kakashi's proposal.

She found herself going to the library every chance she got. Her mother had expressed concerns at Sakura's late return to home, but brushed it off when Sakura told her where she went.

Day by day, she found herself at the library, pouring over Jounin level textbooks, absorbing every fact she could, extending the limitless boundaries of her knowledge with every word.

 _Ninjutsu, when effectively executed, can take a large toll on your opponent, and at times yourself, depending on the capacity of chakra you have. Ninjutsu, and Elemental Ninjustu, can cause immense damage on your body when ineffectively executed._

 _Using jutsu that have not yet been revised in battle can have dire consequences. When using elemental jutsu that are not your chakra nature-_

Sakura frowned. Chakra Nature? Kakashi-sensei had mentioned no such thing in their training.

She walked up from her spot in the corner of the library, taking the book on Ninjutsu with her. The library had hardly any people in it, which Sakura found surprising. It was not early nor late, so why should citizens leave the library?

She dismissed the thought, as she walked slowly over to the librarian, who was sorting out books in the shelf. "Um, excuse me, um," Sakura paused to read the name on her nametag. "Kurasa-san, but do you know any books on chakra nature?"

Shizuki Kurasa was a woman in her early thirties, who seemed to be a new worker at the library, for Sakura had not seen her before. She smiled at Sakura, who forced a smile back.

"Oh, hello there! Chakra nature, hm? They should be over there," she paused to point over at a shelf of books. "But if they're not, just come back to me, and I'll help you look for them, okay?"

Sakura smiled at her before bowing slightly. "Thank you, Kurasa-san."

Shizuki smiled at her, her sapphire blue eyes shining bright. "Oh, and please call me Shizuki. I'm near here, and I don't really like formalities. It makes me sound old." She laughed.

Sakura grinned broadly. "My name's Haruno Sakura! Just call me Sakura, please. I don't like formalities either."

Shizuki smiled at her enthusiasm. "Alright then, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gave the woman a smile, before cocking her head in the direction of the bookshelves. "Well, I've got to get learning, so I'll be going now. Hope to see you around, Shizuki-san!"

Shizuki gave a final smile before answering. "You too, Sakura-chan."

-TEARS OF ICE-

Sakura walked toward the books Shizuki had gestured before, and to her happiness, found books on Chakra Nature. She grabbed the first one, and started to read.

 _Chakra Nature is the unique elemental nature of a shinobi. Each shinobi has one dominant chakra nature, and can- if they are lucky- have a dual chakra nature. Chakra Natures correspond to the elements. Any shinobi can have the chakra nature of:_

 _Fire_ _: Commonly found in The Land of Fire: Konohagakure; in the Uchiha Clan of Konoha. Chance of ocurring in other nations: 24%_

 _Water_ _: Commonly found in The Land of Water: Amegakure, and Kirigakure. Water chakra Nature is common in lands other than Amegakure and Kirigakure. Occuring rate in other shinobi nations: 54%_

 _Lightning_ _: Commonly found in The Land of Lightning: Kumogakure, in the majority of all the shinobi in Kumogakure. Lightning nature appears in Konohagakure , though it is not very common. Ninja with Fire Nature sometimes have a predominant nature of Lightning. Chance of occurring in other nations: 14% (27% for Konohagakure)_

And Sakura read on, gradually getting curious and excited to find out her chakra nature.

-TEARS OF ICE-

 **Hatake Kakashi**

"Oi, oi, sensei, sensei!"

Kakashi inwardly sighed. Why was having genin students so troublesome? Weren't there any days off on this job?

"Kakashi-sensei, ne, ne! Teach me a cool new jutsu I can use to beat up Sasuke-teme!"

Naruto's enthusiasm was everlasting. There was no way for this blond brat to shut up.

"Fine. I'll teach you a new jutsu-"

Naruto jumped up and punched the air. "ALL RIGHT, DATTEBAYO!"

Even Sasuke seemed interested in the conversation.

And Sakura was being Sakura, reading up a book on who knows what.

"As I was saying, I'll teach you a new jutsu-"

He paused for effect.

"-when you make Jounin."

"AW, SENSEIII! THAT'S BEING UNFAIR! ARE WE EVEN GOING TO LEARN ANYTHING FROM YOU?!"

Kakashi sighed.

"…Most likely not."

-TEARS OF ICE-

 **Haruno Sakura**

She walked into the _Weaponry Arashi_ ; a shinobi supplies shop, heading straight for the counter.

"Hi, do you sell chakra paper?"

The cashier, a big man with a face full of scars nodded at her. "Straight down to your left in the black box."

Sakura nodded in thanks and headed down the left aisle. She scanned all the weapons, and noting the price tags. All these weapons cost a fortune, and Sakura shivered at the thought of having to earn money to buy them.

A black box next to the kunai sets labelled in white pen read 'CHAKRA PAPER'. She opened the box, and delicately took a piece of smooth back card to the counter.

The man nodded once more, and said in a gruff voice, "The stuffs free. It's only usable once, and we'll give you the analysis here, too."

Sakura nodded, satisfied. "So…what do I do with it?"

The man laughed. "You channel your chakra into it, kid."

Sakura flushed, and did as he said. The soft blue glow of chakra lit up her hand, and soon enough, the paper started to shiver.

The piece of black card shivered, cracked and burned, then transformed into water, then fell to the ground in drips.

She turned to the man, who eyed the puddle of water on the ground. "I'm at a loss for words, kid. First, the blasted thing," he gestures to the puddle of water, which used to be chakra paper, "says you're lightning. Then it burns, and says you're fire. And then, it turns into frickin' water."

He raised his eyebrows and pointed at her. "You-" he said. "Are going to be a heck load of trouble. You could have a kekkei genkai of sorts, or maybe you're just really lucky and have a triple chakra signature.

"Talk to your sensei, and take this with you," he gives her another piece of chakra paper. "Show him, and let him deal with it."

Sakura looks at the man, and then at the water in her hand. She lets it fall to the ground, where it lands on the wooden floor of the shop. "…Thanks. I'll tell sensei."

The man chuckles. "You do that, kid. I'll see you back here, I hope." He gave her a wink, and returns to behind the counter.

-To Be Continued-

-TEARS OF ICE-

 **Review Corner:**

 **Sunny ver 2.0:** Thank you! I will definitely continue this story. Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked the story! :)

 **Guest:** Your review was something all fanfiction authors wish to get. Thank you so much for your wonderful review, and I hope I receive more in the future! :)

 **A/N: I feel like this was a filler chapter. It seemed like one, to me.**

 **This chapter, and maybe the next one, will focus on Sakura's buildup of knowledge and awareness of what she can do.**

 **Please keep those wonderful reviews ( ! ), and alerts, coming in, they certainly boost my inspiration for this story, and make me feel encouraged to get chapters out quickly.**

 **Any feedback, likes, suggestions, questions, spelling errors, things you'd like be to change: Hit the Review Button! :)**

 **Please Fav, Follow and** **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again for the positive feedback!_

You guys **are Awesome**.

 _ **Dedicated**_ _ **to:**_

 _ **Sunny ver 2.0**_

 _ **Hazeleyes92**_

 _Thanks for all the favs , follows and_ _reviews!_

 **Tears of Ice**

 **..-lxl-.. ..-lxl-.. ..-lxl-...-lxl-...-lxl-...-lxl-...-lxl-...-lxl-...-lxl-...-lxl-...-**

By Hell's Angel

 **Hatake Kakashi**

"Oi, oi, sensei, sensei!"

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, I'm not teaching-"

"Yeah, yeah, until we're Jounin. I was going to say Sakura-chan's over there."

Kakashi turned towards the direction of the pinkette.

Sakura looked positively beaming. The slight skip in her step only added to the look.

"Sensei, sensei!"

It was Sakura's turn to call sensei.

Kakashi smiled. "Hey, Sakura-chan! How's-"

Sakura quickly butted in. "Sensei, sensei, this guy at Weaponry Arashi said that I had multiple chakra natures! Isn't that-"

"Show me."

Naruto quickly added his say. "Oi, sensei, what's this 'chakra nature-y' stuff?"

Sakura quickly looked up. "Oh, Naruto, I didn't see you! I-"

Naruto looks crestfallen. "You didn't notice me, Sakura-chan…?"

Sakura quickly replied. "Oh, no, Naruto," she said in a reassuring tone. "I was just so hyped on this _new piece of information_ I had acquired."

Naruto look relieved.

Kakashi barely concealed his enthusiasm when he blurted out, "Sakura, show me."

Sakura flushed. "Of course, sensei!" She whipped out the chakra paper, and pumped the glowing blue chakra into it.

This time, the paper started to drip on one side, and burned with fire on the other. When the water met fire, the black card sizzled and crumpled, falling to the ground in a soggy pile of wet ash.

Kakashi was the first to speak. "How…?"

Sakura shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. The guy told me to come to you, so…?"

Naruto picked his jaw of the ground. "Wow…, Kaka-sensei, …c-can…can I do that?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't see why not. Just go to Weaponry Arashi, go into the left aisle, and take a piece of chakra paper from the black box."

Sakura wolf-whistled. "You actually remember that kind of stuff?"

"It's handy to remember things."

Sakura giggled, and Naruto gave him a stare as if to say, ' _You actually bother?_ '.

Kakashi gave Naruto a blank stare. "Run along now, Naruto. You can go check your chakra nature checked too."

Naruto grinned. "I bet I have some really cool chakra nature like Sakura-chan! Dattebayo!"

Kakashi sarcastically smiled. "Yeah, sure thing."

Naruto must have missed the sarcasm, because he grinned from ear to ear. "See you later, Kaka-sensei, Sakura-chan!"

-TEARS OF ICE-

 **Haruno Sakura**

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Probably moping somewhere in his mansion of a house."

"Wow, sensei. I thought he was your favourite student."

"He was until he started acting like a stuck-up piece of ice."

Sakura gaped at him. _Wow sensei, harsh,_ she thought.

Kakashi was the next to speak. "So, about the whole chakra nature thing. For you to have three chakra natures- who exactly _are_ your parents?"

"I told you sensei," Sakura began, slowly and clearly, just like talking to a child. "My-parents-are-civilians."

"Mother?"

"Um, _what_?!"

"Your mother," Kakashi said slowly. "Tell me about her background. Her parents, what did her side of the family do, etc."

Sakura flushed. "Oh, um her parents were merchants. She runs a small silk shop, in Downtown Konoha."

"Father?"

"Oh, um I don't know much about him. He left mum when she was pregnant- I never met him. His name…um, I think was Kizashi? Kazashi? Kizashi Yoshino."

Kakashi stiffened. "…Yoshino? Your mother said his name…was Kizashi Yoshino?"

Sakura stared blankly at Kakashi. "Um, _yeah_."

"Sakura, you have a kekkei genkai."

" _Say what_?"

"You have a-"

"I don't want you to repeat it! Just…, just…how?"

Kakashi stared her down. "Sakura, the name 'Yoshino' means nothing to a civilian. But to a shinobi- The Yoshino Clan, they are- one of the most feared people in this world of shinobi."

Sakura stared. "A-And you're saying _**I**_ am one of them?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Yes, if what your mother said was true. The Yoshino Clan- they can manipulate three chosen elements to their liking. Your three elements must be Lightning, Fire and Water."

"I…"

Sakura felt at a loss for words.

Kakashi-sensei droned on. "-the Yoshino Clan resides in Kirigakure, and some of their members are in Kumogakure. But your father- he was in Konoha- very unusual. I wonder-"

"SHUT UP!"

-TEARS OF ICE-

 _You can cry for yourself. Pity for yourself,_

 _seeing the world destroy you, beat by beat._

Kakashi blinked. It was unusual for Sakura to just… _snap_ like that.

The pinkette was usually rather calm and reserved, never angry, never-

"…S-Sorry…" She was crying. From her position sitting on the ground, she looked so fragile-so easy to break-

"It's just that…" Sakura drew in a breath. "It's hard, you know? And I…I never met to know that he was so…so…." She drew in a big breath of air. "So powerful! So strong. He had an identity, a prestigious clan to come from, and I…I never knew, I grew up as a nobody, as a civilian…just some girl in the street.

"Don't try to tell me that Naruto's the same. You have to be mad, _**mad**_ , to not see the resemblance between him and the Yondaime."

Kakashi sucked in a breath. So she knew. She figured out what the entire civilian population had not.

"To know that I am a shinobi from the Yoshino Clan…. It's so much to take in. It's almost a relief...but it's a nightmare dressed like a daydream."

Kakashi took his chance to express his opinion. "Sakura…it's not a bad thing. You have a whole extended family who could teach you your family's techniques- techniques so powerful, they are feared all around the world."

Sakura's tears had dried, and she sat on the soft grass of Team 7's training ground. She hugged her knees to her chest, curling up in a tight ball.

"Sensei…" her voice was only a whisper. "Sensei…is it okay to cry?"

Kakashi sat next to her, a comforting arm resting on her shoulder. "Yes…" he said. "Yes, it is okay to cry."

"But all those shinobi, the ones in ANBU told us, in the Academy, that crying was a sign of weakness…"

"Yes, Sakura. Crying can be considered a weakness. But it makes us human. It shows that we are capable of emotion.

"Cry all you want, Sakura. It only makes you more human.

"…For those who do not cry at all…, they are not human."

-To Be Continued-

-TEARS OF ICE-

 **Review Corner:**

Sunny ver 2.0: Yay, you're back! Thanks so much for your review. The next two (or 3?) chapters will sum up this arc. I'll try to update as fast as I can- just for you!

Hazeleyes92: Glad you enjoyed it! I hope this story will live up to your expectations- and any suggestions you have, please tell me!

 **That goes for everyone. Any suggestions, please tell me!**

 **This chapter was rather plain. But fun to write.**

 **IMPORTANT** **:**

 **UPDATE SCHEDULE:**

 **I usually update every Saturday, Sunday, and Friday. But if I have time, I'll update again during the week. I post about 3 chapters a fortnight, so you guys might have to wait till chapter 4. Sorry.**

 **To those ItaSaku fans- Itachi will be making his appearance…a few chapters away. But something** _ **BIG**_ **will happen in Chapter 5 & 6, so stay tuned!**

 **Please keep those alerts and reviews coming in, they boost my energy levels. They DO make me get chapters out faster, I'm not just saying it to get you guys to review.**

 **Actually, in a way I am.**

 **Any feedback, likes, suggestions, questions, spelling errors, things you'd like be to change: Hit the Review Button! :)**

 **Please Fav, Follow and** **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tears of Ice**

By Hell's Angel

Dedicated to:

Naomipy

Tsaeteh

Angel of Doom

Twisted Musalih

Sunny ver 2.0

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Sasuke being an ass.

-TEARS OF ICE-

 **Haruno Sakura**

"Listen up, you three! We have a mission!"

Naruto looked overjoyed. "What is it sensei? Guarding a princess? Assassinating rogue ninja?"

Kakashi smiled. Sakura had the fleeting impression of a serial killer. "No, Naruto. It's far, _far_ better than that…"

Sasuke looked intrigued. Naruto could barely contain his excitement. "What is it?!" he cried, waving his hands in the air. "What is it sensei?"

Sakura only face palmed. How could Naruto and Sasuke not see Kakashi-sensei's evil aura? Sakura smirked, knowing what was coming.

"Your mission is…"

"DAMN IT, JUST TELL US!"

"Cut the crap, Kakashi," Sasuke sneered. "Just tell us."

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID-"

"Your mission," Kakashi began, "will be helping an old lady with her shopping."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding, sensei," he cried. "What the f-"

Kakashi's hand shot out faster than Sakura's eyes could track. "Now, now, Naruto," Kakashi-sensei chastised. "You're only a kid. Immature language will not be tolerated-"

Kakashi's chastisement proved to be useless when Sasuke finished what Naruto started. "Like hell with it, Kakashi. We're ninja. Not personal servants."

Sakura chose this moment to make her statement. "That may be true, Sasuke-kun, but us genin do these kind of missions. Missions with more risk in them are C-rank missions, and usually chunin take those missions."

Sasuke glared at being out-smarted, but Kakashi beamed. "That's right, Sakura-chan. However, I can get you guys a C-rank mission. But first…"

"But first we…?" Sakura questioned.

"We train!"

-TEARS OF ICE-

 **Hatake Kakashi**

"What the hell is this?!"

Kakashi rolled his eye. (A/N: Lol, I was gonna say 'eyes' but then I realized Kakashi only has one visible eye. XD) "That's chakra paper, Naruto. Channel a bit of your chakra into it. Same with you, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. "How come she doesn't have a piece?"

Kakashi nodded at Sakura, giving his approval to let her answer the question. "Sasuke, I've already done the test." She left it there, not wanting to talk about her Yoshino heritage. Kakashi could understand. But apparently, Sasuke did not.

"So?"

"So what?" Sakura bit back. Kakashi could see traces of worry in her eyes, as she tried to delay Sasuke's upcoming question.

"What did you get?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth, not hiding his frustration.

Kakashi looked at his only female student, and voiced concern in his gaze. Sakura shook her head. _I can handle this._ The message traveled between them, not needing to be said. Even though they hadn't been Student and Sensei for very long, they had developed that sense of understanding that they both shared.

"Fine, Sasuke. I'll show you."

Sakura snatched the paper from Sasuke's hand and channeled chakra into it. She put so much chakra into it that the blue glow was visible as it flowed into the paper.

Kakashi knew what was going to happen. "Naruto," he whispered. "Take a step back."

The blond looked at Kakashi in confusion "Why?"

"Just trust me," Kakashi murmured. He didn't have time to explain.

Naruto shrugged, and stepped back with Kakashi.

The chakra paper reacted instantly, catching fire. Sakura didn't let the paper go, even though the fire creeped dangerously towards her fingers, which clutched the corner of the paper. "Sakura…" Sasuke began. "Let go of the paper…"

But Sakura shook her head, and the fire advanced towards her hand, dangerously becoming closer and closer…

But then, water flew out of the paper at extinguished the flame, leaving a cloud of smoke in the air. Then the smoke became a thunderstorm, with glittering lightning that flickered and illuminated Kakashi's surroundings. Lightning glistened and shown like diamonds, the small thunderstorm cloud seeming so delicate…so small…

But then it disappeared, and the sky rumbled with thunder in response. Lightning struck the tree next to Sakura, and it caught flames instantly.

Sasuke looked shocked, and so did Naruto. "Sakura!" said Kakashi. "Retract your chakra from the paper, it's acting like a conductor for the lightning!"

Sakura complied and the thunder stopped, and the fire vanished. Only the smoking tree remained. Sasuke looked awestruck. "How…?"

"Kekkei Genkai," Kakashi answered for Sakura. "It is a common trait for Sakura's clan to be able to control three elements."

Naruto grinned, not realizing the importance of this event. "Cool, Sakura-chan! That's so awesome!"

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Naruto…" she said weakly.

Kakashi decided to test Sakura's abilities even more. "Sakura…" he began, "Can you try and conjure fire?"

Sasuke decided to add his opinion. "Kakashi, how does Sakura have this ability? She's a civilian. She doesn't come from a shinobi clan."

Sakura looked outright irritated. Kakashi couldn't blame her. Sasuke was being quite an ass. "Actually Sasuke," she said with an air of confidence. "I do come from a shinobi clan."

Sasuke sneered. "What clan? There are no clans in Konoha besides the Uchiha and Hyuga that have a kekkei genkai."

"Her clan doesn't come from Konoha," Kakashi said, leaping to Sakura's defense. "Her clan is from Amegakure."

"Yeah, Sasuke," Naruto jeered. "Her clan has to be better than the Uchiha Clan, cause, cause…." He paused. "…Sakura-chan is awesome! Yeah, she's awesome!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "There is no clan that is better than the Uchiha Clan."

 **Haruno Sakura**

Sakura was outright raging.

This was the boy she had a crush on for years? This stuck-up, asshole?

"Actually Sasuke," she said, her voice quivering with anger. " _There is_."

Sasuke only glanced in Sakura's direction. "Name a clan, Sakura."

"The Yoshino Clan." Sakura said her clan name with pride. She was proud to be a member of this fearless clan. She glanced at her fist, and remembered Kakashi's request, which had been interrupted by Sasuke.

 _Try and conjure fire._

Fire was strong. Fire was fiery. Fire was fearless. Fire was burning anger all by itself. Fire devoured everything in its path. **(1)**

And water was its opposite. Water was gentle. Water was calm. Water was the quiet strength. Water healed and replaced, while Fire destroyed.

And Lightning. Lightning was the conductor. Lightning was swift, Lightning was brief. Lightning was the brief flash of wonder, before dissolving into nothingness. Lightning was the flash of hope.

 _ **Fire**_ _is fearless._ _ **Water**_ _is the silent killer._ _ **Lightning**_ _was rarity in its purest form._

So Sakura tried to conjure her elements.

-TEARS OF ICE-

It came to her, almost like a sixth sense.

She never imagined it to be easy, but it was. Fire flickered on her fingertips, and she watched the flames dancing, their light reflected in her eyes.

She heard Kakashi's sharp intake of breath, and Naruto's wolf-whistle. And she felt Sasuke's eyes on her.

Sakura curled her fingers into a fist, and the fire did not hurt. It barely tickled. The fire engulfed her fist, and then her wrist, and then her arm…

She simply willed for the fire to retreat back to her fist, and the fire complied to her will.

"Such extensive control…" Kakashi murmured. "The Yoshino are truly a wonder…"

Naruto gaped openly at her fist, his colbat blue eyes flicking side to side, watching the fire. "That's sooooo cool, Sakura-chan! See teme, I told you she was awesome."

Sasuke folded his arms. "Che. Some pathetic Yoshino could never beat an Uchiha in battle."

Sakura growled. "Oh, yeah?" This sounded like a challenge, Sakura mused to herself. This could be fun.

Sasuke smirked.

And Sakura swung her fire-engulfed fist in his face.

-TEARS OF ICE-

 **A/N:** Yay, new chapter!

 **I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone's interested, please let me know**.

And so our petty story continues.

 **Major events** happening in the next few chapters. Chapters will be getting increasingly longer, but first, I need to introduce a few events and characters (:D) , into the story.

( **1** )- The reason I made the words 'Fire', 'Water', and 'Lightning' in caps is because these three elements are a part of Sakura. This will be explained later on.

 **Any feedback, likes, suggestions, questions, spelling errors, things you'd like be to change: Hit the Review Button! :)**

 **Please Fave, Follow and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tears of Ice**

By Hell's Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

(A/N: Oh, Hello Sunshine. **Short chapters. Get used to them**.)

 **I'm looking for a beta, so if any of you are interested, drop me a PM or review! Thanks!**

 _Thank you ALL of you for reviewing! This chapter is for you! Yes, you! Special thanks to_ _Sunny ver 2.0_ _for reviewing every chapter from the start!_

-TEARS OF ICE-

 **Haruno Sakura**

"He's gone senile," Sakura finally said.

"Am I now?" Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow. "That's good to know."

Team 7 sat on the grounds of Training Ground 3, their sensei standing over them, giving of vibes of intimidation.

"How do you climb trees," Sasuke began slowly, almost sarcastically, "without your hands?"

"Oh I dunno," Kakashi said sarcastically, imitating Sasuke's tone. "Maybe with your chakra. You see, I'm not so sure-"

"Cut the crap, sensei," Sakura snarled.

"Yeah, sensei," echoed Naruto.

Kakashi smiled, much to the genin's disdain.

"Kakashi…" growled Sasuke. He and Sakura had gotten over the 'scary witch lady incident' as Naruto had dubbed it. Sakura was pretty sure he still held a grudge, but tried to be nice to him.

"Okay, okay," their sensei said. He pulled three kunai out of his pocket, and tossed them towards the genin. Startled, the genin jumped back. "Here," Kakashi said smiling. "Good reflexes, by the way."

"Just manipulate your chakra to your feet so they 'stick' to the tree. Like so," he said, as he 'tree-walked' up the tree.

Team 7 were at Training Ground 22, which had many trees, as well as a river and many grassy fields. It was Sakura's favorite Training Ground, and she had been coming here to train for a few days now.

"Fine," Naruto said. "I'm gonna show you just how awesome I am, sensei!" The hyperactive blond ran towards the nearest tree. "I call dibs on this one," he called, running towards the tree-

BANG.

Oh damn, Sakura thought. He ran into the tree.

Naruto lay, a crumpled heap on the ground. "Ouch," he said. "I should've been looking at where I was going."

"Idiot," Sakura and Sasuke said in unison.

"Holy fuck," Kakashi said, face-palming.

"Sensei!" Naruto called, from the ground where he lay. "You told US not to swear!"

"Ah well," their uncaring sensei said. "Screw that."

"Well, let's snap to it," Sakura said. "We can't stand around here doing nothing all day."

"She's right, dobe," said Sasuke, surprising himself and Sakura. "Let's go."

"Alright!" Sakura said, swinging a fist into the air. She ran to a tree, and paused, circulating her chakra. She felt the warm pulse of chakra on her feet, and put a foot gingerly on the trunk. It stuck.

Step by step, she walked up the tree, to the shouts of 'You rock, Sakura-chan!' With growing confidence, she ran up the tree, into the canopy of the forest. She ran up, and made a mistake- she looked down. Feeling her stomach lurch, she looked up again, before sitting down on a smaller branch.

"Guys!" Sakura called jubilantly. "I did it!"

She pushed off the tree, and landed with a summersault on the ground.

"Congrats," said Kakashi in a voice that sounded like he wasn't at all congratulating her. "Now it's your turn," he said to Sasuke, before putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder and poofing away, taking Sakura with him.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Sasuke dryly.

-TEARS OF ICE-

When Sakura felt her feet on the ground again, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Woah. Sensei. Did you just…teleport?"

Kakashi chuckled. They were at Training Ground 14, a quiet training ground with nothing but grass. "Something like that," he said.

"Cool. So…why are we here?"

Kakashi turned serious. "I think I may have found one of your relatives…from the Yoshino Clan," he said.

"Really?" Said Sakura. She looked at Kakashi's face, seeing if he was telling the truth. "Wow, you're serious! Cool!"

"Her name is Mayonaka Yoshino," Kakashi said. "She has the same chakra natures as you." He dug around in his pockets for a copy of the Bingo Book, and flipped to page 41, which displayed a woman with eyes as green as Sakura's and brown wavy hair.

"Her eyes…" Sakura said slowly. "They look like mine."

"She does look like you," said Kakashi. "She could be a close relative, like a cousin."

Sakura studied the picture of the woman, who was wearing a leather jacket, with sleeves that reached her elbows. Her mouth was set in a grim smile.

"She looks..."

"Badass?" Kakashi interjected. "Yeah, I thought so too."

"Surprisingly, you're right." Sakura said, and meaning it. If looks could kill, anyone who dared step in Mayonaka Yoshino's way would be dead.

"She's the Clan Leader. Allegiance, Amegakure. Height, 180. She's an S-Class kunoichi. Ah-ha, description. 'Mayonaka Yoshino is a close-range, and mid-range fighter,'" he recited from the book.

"'She is shown to be skilled with a katana, and uses her kekkei genkai, exclusive to the Yoshino Clan, almost all the time. Her kekkei genkai is extremely dangerous, best advised to avoid when in the field.' Wow, she's good."

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"I informed the Hokage of…your situation," Kakashi explained. "And he thinks it would be good if you met Mayonaka."

"Oh damn," Sakura said. "She could kill me!"

"Relax, she's family," Kakashi said, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked up at the sky, and back to Kakashi.

"How are we meant to get a hold of her?" Sakura asked. "I mean, she doesn't even know I exist."

Kakashi gave an evil smile, which was extremely creepy, in Sakura's opinion, anyway. "The Hokage has asked the Mizukage if you," he nudged Sakura, "can go to Amegakure to meet with her for a month."

"Holy f-"

"And guess what the Mizukage said…?" Kakashi's smile grew wider, as Sakura face met her palm.

"The Mizukage said hell no," Sakura stated dryly.

"He said yes!" Kakashi exclaimed. "You're going to Amegakure in two days."

Sakura stared at him. _God, he's gone senile_.

"But my mother," Sakura said, worry caressing her features. "She doesn't know anything about the Yoshino Clan and that."

"The Hokage has informed her," Kakashi said, much to Sakura's shock.

 _Well damn_ , Sakura thought. _Damn._

-x-

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Wow, my first OC.

So, sorry for not updating sooner, I've been extra busy lately…But now it's the holidays! Yay!

If I can get a few more reviews, I might see if I can update for Christmas. And if I get loads, I'll update for New Year's Eve! (If not, I'll try and update anyway ;D )

Wishing you all a Merry Christmas, if I don't get to update on Christmas!

Have fun all of you and see you soon!

 **Any feedback, likes, suggestions, questions, spelling errors, things you'd like be to change: Hit the Review Button! :)**

 **Please Fave, Follow and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tears of Ice**

By Hell's Angel

 _A/N:_ _Aw guys, Thanks! We're almost at 20, so let's see if we can get there!_ _Also, I have a special task for all you guys! Read the A/N at the bottom of the page, please!_

 _Dedicated to:_ Sunny ver 2.0, Naomipy, Twisted Musalih, MayhemBunny, gabi2801, Tsaeteh, and Ashes.

Thank you so much for being constant reviewers! I couldn't ask for anything better than you guys!

Also- check out my poll. It's about my next story. Thanks.

-TEARS OF ICE-

" _Mom, I-"_

" _Sakura, honey, I know. I'm so sorry I couldn't have told you earlier. I didn't know," her mother said, wrapping Sakura into a hug. Sakura returned the hug gratefully, feeling a sting of pain in her eyes._

 _When they broke apart, Sakura brushed the tears out of her eyes before they fell. "Thank you," she whispered softly, to the one woman who had always understood. "Thank you so much."_

" _It's what I'm meant to do," said Mebuki Haruno, her eyes shining with tears. "You've grown so much," she said, her hands on Sakura's shoulders as she looked her up and down._

 _Sakura smiled softly, and grabbed one of her mother's hands. "You understand why I have to do this, don't you?" She was silently scared of her mother's disapproval._

 _But her mother never let her down. And she didn't let her down this time, either. "Of course I understand," her mother said, brushing a strand of pink hair out of Sakura's face. She smiled down at her, only slightly taller than her daughter. "I'll always understand."_

 _It was too much for Sakura. "Thank you," she said again, but each time she said it, she meant it even more. She broke down in sobs. "What did I do?" she said to herself. "What did I do to deserve someone who loves me so much?"_

 _Her mother smiled softly, her smile so like Sakura's very own. "And what did I do to deserve such a wonderful daughter?" she said, embracing Sakura._

 _Sakura laughed, but it sounded like she was crying. "I'm glad you understand," she said. "I'm so glad."_

-TEARS OF ICE-

"You're… you're going away?"

Sakura grinned. "Yes, Naruto," she said, no sign of her conversation with her mother just a few moments before.

It was just the two of them, at Ichiraku, sitting side by side on two of the stools that surrounded the table. "But why?!" he cried, anime tears pouring down his face.

"I just need some time," Sakura began. It wasn't a lie, and it wasn't the complete truth, either. "I need some time to figure out…who I am." _And figure out who she is,_ she thought, thinking about Mayonaka.

Naruto looked confused, but grinned anyway. "That's cool, Sakura-chan!" he said, fist punching the air, noodles hanging out of his mouth. "Have fun!"

"Thanks Naruto," she called back, sliding off her seat. "Tell you what," she said, as a second thought. "I'll pay," she said, a little too kindly, slapping a bunch of coins on the table. "I hope this'll cover it."

"Really?!" said Naruto, after a moment recovering from his shock. "You mean it?"

"'Course I do," Sakura said, doubling back to stand next to Naruto. To her astonishment, hr teammate left off his seat and gave her a bear hug. Breath knocked out of her, Sakura chocked a little before wrapping her arms around Naruto.

Naruto let go, and so did she. "Thanks Sakura-chan," he said softly. "And good luck on your trip."

"Thanks!" she called, walking away from the stand. "Bye!"

"Bye," Naruto said, a hand hanging in the air in farewell.

-TEARS OF ICE-

"I'm going on a trip."

Sasuke paused, hand mid-air, in target practice. His hand resumed motion, and so did the rest of his body. "Where?"

"Ame," Sakura said truthfully. She was cautious in telling Sasuke all this information, and tried to keep her answers as short as possible.

Sasuke, being an intellectual genius, figured it out in a heartbeat. "Your clan," he said, eyes never straying from the red dot marked on the tree that he was aiming at. "You're visiting your clan, aren't you."

No question in his tone, he was already positive on what she was doing. "Yes," she said, telling the truth and hating herself for it. "Yes, I am," she said as a confirmation, even Sasuke didn't need it.

Sasuke nodded, eyes darting to Sakura for a second. They stood, in the awkward silence. "So," Sasuke said, pausing in his training, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Sakura said, pleasantly surprised. She stuck out a hand, which Sasuke looked at warily. "Truce?"

Sasuke remained silent, but he looked at her hand, in thought. Finally, he spoke. "Truce," he agreed, shaking her hand.

-TEARS OF ICE-

"Hey, sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" They in one of their many training sessions. "What, you worried about tomorrow?"

Sakura sighed. "Yeah," she admitted. "What…there are so many 'what ifs'."

Kakashi smiled, even though he knew Sakura couldn't see it. "Don't worry," he said, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Even though I'm not coming with you, You'll be fine."

"I'm going with a bunch of ANBU," she said, worry creasing her brow. "And they're just dropping me off at the Yoshino Estate."

"You're going to be an outsider," Kakashi said, not really helping the situation. "But you are family to them."

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, I suppose so." But she didn't feel convinced. "I'm just scared on what they're going to do. Will they teach me their ways? Or will they just want to see me, and see who I am?"

"All clans are clever," Kakashi said. "And the Yoshino is not different from other clans. They are clever, as all clans are, and they also are unique. Of course they want to know who you are," Kakashi said, looking pointedly at Sakura. "I'm sure Mayonaka will want to know what person you are."

"Is that a good thing?" Sakura asked dully, staring at the sinking sun. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Tomorrow." She repeated the word, in horror and in shock.

"I'm scared, sensei. But I'm excited too."

"Hey," Kakashi said, abandoning his sarcastic charisma. "It's okay to be scared. It makes us human."

"I know," said Sakura. And she did know. She was scared all the time. She was scared now. "But…I don't want to be scared."

"I know," Kakashi said. "No one does. But yet we bear the burden of other people's lives, and we bear the burden of being responsible for people's deaths. It all comes in the package, Sakura-chan."

Sakura didn't respond, and instead, she sat down on the soft grass, and stared at the horizon. Kakashi sat next to her and together, they, together, sat and watched the sun go down.

Until the moon rose, and it was a brand-new day.

-TEARS OF ICE-

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm doing a double update!

I dunno what time it is where you live, but over here its's Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!

Sunny ver 2.0; Thank you so much for your TWO awesome, long reviews! I plan for the relationship to be a positive one, you probably saw hints of that in this chapter. Did you see the 'you've all grown up' part? That was for you!

* * *

 **Okay, to the important stuff.** Okay guys, listen up, cause I really need you to. I want you to  create a character. For this story, of course. I only have a few little necessities for the character.

-Has to be a Chunin or Jounin. Not an Anbu. Soz.

-Has to come from Amegakure.

-Needs to be a healer. Part-time healer, a bit like Sakura in the Anime, is okay, too.

-Is a Yoshino.

* * *

Thanks guys! I look forward to seeing your suggestions for characters! I'm having a double chapter special, so just hit the 'next chapter' button!

 **Any feedback, likes, suggestions, questions, spelling errors, things you'd like be to change: Hit the Review Button! :)**

 **Please Fave, Follow and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tears of Ice**

By Hell's Angel

A/N: Just as I promised, another chapter. If you didn't read the Author's Note at the bottom of the page last chapter, please read it!

-TEARS OF ICE-

"You got everything, little lady?"

Sakura bristled at the name, but nodded in affirmation.

"Okay. Squad 2, we have a mission to escort our cute little genin," The ANBU captain gestured to Sakura, "to Amegakure."

Sakura glared.

"Hold up," one of the masked men said. "This is hardly a mission fit for ANBU!"

"I know, I know. It's the only mission available, and all the chunin are gone at last minute notice." The Captain looked apologetically at his team.

"Fuck," one of them swore.

"Hey, hey. No rude language in front of the little one." He looked at Sakura, who just shrugged.

Sakura pulled the strap of her backpack higher on her shoulder, before she spoke. "It's okay, she said. "I hear my sensei swear all the time."

The one of the six men choked on his own saliva. "I'm Daichi, the second in command," the one who choked said. "Who exactly is your sensei?"

"Hatake Kakashi," said Sakura promptly, seeing the chuckles from the ANBU.

"Of course it was Hatake," the Captain chuckled. "C'mon squad. Let's go. Can't stand around the gate all day."

"Hai!" his men all said and Sakura looked around quickly, before quickly saying, "Hai!"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

-TEARS OF ICE-

They flew through the forest, only blurs of black, white and the occasional pink. "Halt!"

The Captain's command made everyone jump to the ground. "We camp here."

They all nodded, and Sakura found herself nodding with them. She was getting tired. She braced herself on her own knees, and then pulled her pack off her shoulders.

It was a relatively simple backpack, and Sakura found it easy to dig out her water bottle. She took a few quick gulps, before stowing it back in her bag.

"Sakura-san."

She turned, and saw the captain standing behind her. "Yes, taichou?"

The captain snickered, and then removed his mask, revealing dark brown hair, and matching eyes. "Call me Taiyo. You're not in this squad, so you don't have to call me Captain."

Sakura grinned in appreciation. "Thanks, and please just call me Sakura."

"Of course," Taiyo grinned. "Alright guys," he called to his squad. "Three of you collect firewood, rest of you set up camp."

"Hai!"

"I'll start the fire," Sakura said. Taiyo looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Eager, aren't you?" he said. "We shouldn't let a little girl like you handle matches."

"Hey!" said Sakura indignantly, but cooled off when she saw Taiyo chuckling.

"It's okay kid," said Daichi, who had just returned from collecting firewood. "We know about you. Show us what you got, girl."

"Alright!" said Sakura, flames in her eyes. Daichi piled up the firewood, and created a small campfire.

"Usually, we just get Sora to light them up with Katon jutsu, but let's just see," said Taiyo.

Sakura concentrated on her palm, trying to at least summon a spark. She could feel the heat gather up in her palm, but no spark appeared. "Sorry guys," she said, feeling the heat of embarrassment as well as the heat in her palm.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," said Taiyo. He reminded her a bit of Naruto. A grown-up, mature Naruto. He was a contrast to Daichi, who was a silent supporter.

"Let me try again. C'mon, pleeease!" she pleaded with the captain.

"Uh-"

She didn't need a response when her fist flared up with fire, coating her entire hand. "Yes! Idid it!" cheered Sakura. She grabbed one of the sticks in the campfire, and it instantly caught alight in the flames.

She placed the stick back in the campfire, and soon enough the whole thing caught alight.

"Wow, you're good, fire girl." Taiyo grinned widely.

"Captain," Daichi said suddenly, his sky-blue eyes lighting up. "Where are the others?"

"Oh crap," Taiyo whispered.

"Sakura, get some weapons, and follow us. If there's a fight, don't join it. Stay back."

She nodded, and quickly unzipped her pack, pulling out kunai and shiruken to stow in her pouches. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she tied her hair back with a hair tie she kept on her wrist. She re-tied her hitai-ate onto her forehead, and stood up, kunai in hand.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

-TEARS OF ICE-

"Alright. We're here."

Sakura looked around to see a battle scene, between her fellow Konoha Shinobi, and Shinobi from Amegakure. "Amegakure shinobi?" she asked Taiyo.

He nodded grimly, and signalled for Daichi to join the battle, which the said shinobi did, katana at the ready. "Yes," he said, finally answering her question. "We're near the Ame border, and it's not suprising, too."

Sakura frowned, and then gasped, as a shinobi darted to them, kunai poised to kill. "Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu!" Fire burst from his mouth, and the enemy shinobi faltered, collapsing at the sudden attack.

"I'm staying with you," Taiyo said, his back to Sakura, protecting her from the battle field.

"SORA!"

The anguished cry came from Daichi, as he viciously stuck a kunai through the man that had stabbed Sora.

"Oh no…" Taiyo muttered, drawing kunai.

"Oh no what?" said Sakura, confused.

"Daichi and Sora are brothers," Taiyo muttered. "He's gonna massacre the guy that stabbed him."

Sakura could understand why Daichi reacted that way. Obviously the guy wanted to protect his brother. She couldn't see why Taiyo was so worried.

"Oh no, they have a really powerful earth user. Sakura, don't join the fight, obviously, this guy on their team is really powerful." Taiyo looked at her in worry, his hand on her arm.

"Oh," Sakura said. She was starting to get worried, just as the ground rumbled under their feet. "What was that?"

"Probably Earth jutsu," shouted Taiyo, as the rumbling grew louder. "I'm sorry Sakura, I have to join the fight, things are-"

"It's okay!" Sakura shouted back. "Just- JUST GO!"

The rumbling grew even louder until the earth shattered beneath their feet. Sakura screamed, and her arms raised to her face, trying to protect her face from the blow.

Huge rocks flew from the ground, and she could hear screaming, unsure if it was from her, or her temporary teammates.

When Sakura finally closed her mouth, she realised that she was the one screaming.

-TEARS OF ICE-

When Sakura pulled her hands from her face, everything was on fire.

Her hands, her body, even her clothes; were all stained the beautiful sunset colour of fire. She drew her arms back, staring at the fire coating her body. There were no burns, no scars from the treacherous rocks- just fire.

Her skin was untouched. "How?" she murmured to herself.

"You."

One of the Ame shinobi remained untouched too. The Earth user, she thought.

As her teammates recovered, Sakura walked towards the man. His comrades sprung up, flanking him, but one little signal from him made them stand down.

 _Forgot about them_ , Sakura thought, but she kept walking. "Sakura!"

Taiyo. "Sakura…don't…"

But she ignored him, even though he was her captain, and kept walking.

"You wouldn't harm me," she said to the man, and the rest of the Ame shinobi. She said it a little to calmly, and the enemy shinobi growled.

The Amegakure ANBU Captain walked towards her, the earth moving into a smooth path towards her. The ground smoothened out wherever he walked, and she felt the ground straighten out as he drew nearer.

Her flames died down, and she grew nervous without her flaming armour. He drew a katana, and held it to her throat. "So sure now?" he asked, the blade digging into her neck.

It took all of her self-control not to flinch. She held his gaze, and saw those eyes, those evergreen eyes, so like hers.

It was her next words that struck gold. "You wouldn't harm one of your own, would you."

The katana paused, and the green-eyed male withdrew the katana. "What do you mean, _one_ _of your own_?"

"Fire," she said, her voice cracking a little with nervousness. "Water. Lightning."

His eyes closed for a moment, and then she noticed his long, dark hair- just like Mayonaka Yoshino's.

"Yoshino," he said. Sakura nodded, ever so slightly.

"Earth," he began, him now the centre of attention. All the other shinobi remained silent. "Water. Air."

Sakura cracked a smile. "It's okay guys," she said calling to Taiyo, Dachi, Sora and the rest of the ANBU. "It's safe."

"Wait," the green-eyed male said, eyes on Sakura. "Name."

"Sakura," she said, sticking a hand out. "Yoshino Sakura."

"Setchi," he said, accepting her hand. "Yoshino Setchi."

Setchi smiled, and looked at the rest of the Konoha shinobi. "Welcome," he said gracefully, "to Amegakure. And," he said, looking at Sakura.

"Welcome home."

-TEARS OF ICE-

A/N: I think I mentioned everything last chapter. Hmm.

I'll give you a little recap from last chapter's A/N.

 _Okay guys, listen up, cause I really need you to. I want you to_ _create a character._ _For this story, of course. I only have a few little necessities for the character._

 _-Has to be a Chunin or Jounin. Not an Anbu. Soz._

 _-Has to come from Amegakure._

 _-Needs to be a healer. Part-time healer, a bit like Sakura in the Anime, is okay, too._

 _-Is a Yoshino._

That's it. Thanks all of you! Merry Christmas!

-Hell's Angel

 **Any feedback, likes, suggestions, questions, spelling errors, things you'd like be to change: Hit the Review Button! :)**

 **Please Fave, Follow and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tears of Ice**

By Hell's Angel

A/N: _Hey everyone! Sincere thanks to everyone who reviewed, and_ _ **you'll find answers to your reviews at the bottom of the page.**_ _Thanks to everyone who had character suggestions! Each one of the characters had something I wanted in mind, so_ _ **all**_ _of them will be playing a key part in this story_ _ **. Happy New Year! Good luck to all of you in 2017!**_

 _ **Remember, review!**_

Dedicated to: MayhemBunny, DefiantAngel96, KakashisDenimAngel, Naomipy, Sunny ver 2.0.

 **Remember- please vote on my poll, which is about my next story. Thanks!**

-TEARS OF ICE-

 **Haruno Sakura**

"You sure we can trust this guy?"

Sakura glanced at Taiyo, her mouth frowning slightly. "He's from my Clan. Of course he's trustworthy."

Sakura's ANBU escort team, as well as the ANBU from Setchi's team were making their way to Amegakure. Amegakure was already in sight, and Sakura could feel her stomach churn at the thought.

Taiyo hummed, but didn't say anything else.

Setchi fell into step beside Sakura. "Just to give you a warning," he said, his voice low enough so only Sakura could hear. "Your land's shinobi are not allowed inside Amegakure."

Sakura nodded. It wasn't anything she hadn't expected. The Konoha's ANBU were only assigned an escort mission, and had no reason to be welcomed into Amegakure.

"And," Setchi said, his voice dropping lower, (if possible,) and bending slightly to suit Sakura's height. "Be wary of my older sister."

Sakura turned sharply, meeting Setchi's gaze. The forest was ending, fewer trees were around them, more sky showing through the gaps in the foliage above. "Who?"

Setchi frowned, and raised his voice, just a little. "You haven't heard of Mayonaka Yoshino?"

"She's _your sister?!_ " Sakura exclaimed.

The ANBU all turned to her, all from their respective villages. Daichi, supporting an injured Sora, grinned at her along with Taiyo. "Sorry," she said, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

The ANBU all returned to their quiet chatter, while still remaining cautious. Setchi brushed some of his straight brown hair out of his eyes- the emerald ones that were so like her own. He quirked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"N-not that that's a bad thing," Sakura said hastily. "I didn't know."

"Just…she can be a bit dark at times," Setchi said. Sakura just stared. "Be ready."

All the ANBU halted in front of them. Sakura walked straight into one of the Ame ninja. She quickly muttered her apologies, and fell in line. Setchi walked up the front, and Sakura peered to see what was blocking their trip.

Amegakure.

There they were, standing in front of the gates of Amegakure. The village of her family. **Her** home village.

Setchi talked to the gate guards, and the Amegakure ninja walked in. Setchi waited for Sakura, at the gates.

She felt a hand on her arm, and turned. Daichi. Taiyo.

"Good luck, okay?" Taiyo's concerned voice rang. Sakura nodded. "We'll be back in a month, kay?"

"Kay," Sakura echoed. Taiyo smiled, and ruffled her hair. She smiled at the familiar gesture.

"Bye," Daichi said, dragging Sora along with him. Taiyo smiled, and waved before walking into the woods.

"Bye…" Sakura echoed, before turning to Setchi. He beckoned slightly, with his hand, and Sakura walked to him willingly.

She walked past the gates of Amegakure, and felt her heart in her mouth. Setchi steered her with a hand on her back, steering her into the busy streets of Amegakure.

Into her father's home.

-TEARS OF ICE-

"We're here."

It was only her and Setchi, the rest of the ANBU had departed to their respective homes. They paused in front of a big looking house, made of alabaster. Setchi steered Sakura to the front door, where he entered in the security code.

The door swung open, and Setchi walked in, soon followed by Sakura. The house was pretty rustic inside, Sakura thought, but it had modern touches.

A young woman paused in front of them, not much older than Sakura. She had long, light blond hair, pulled into a bun, and the traditional Yoshino-green eyes. "Setchi!" the woman exclaimed. "Back so soon…and who's this?"

"Sakura," Sakura said, before Setchi could introduce her. "Yoshino Sakura."

The woman smiled knowingly, and led them through to another hallway. "I'm Yoshino Tsukina," the woman smiled.

"Pleased to meet you," Sakura said in response.

Tsukina smiled, and ushered them further down the hallway. "Come now," she said. "Mayonaka-sama is awaiting your presence."

"What do I call her?" Sakura said, running a hand through her hair, trying to make herself look presentable.

"Just Mayonaka-sama will do," Tsukina smiled, opening the door. "In you go."

Setchi thanked her, before entering the room.

-TEARS OF ICE-

 **Yoshino Mayonaka**

So. The girl arrived today.

Mayonaka drummed her fingers on the oak wood table. She checked the clock again, in her large office. She looked out the window, frowning.

But there- there they were. Her little brother with the girl. Kizashi's daughter. Naïve she looked, as she was steered by her brother into her house.

Her eyes fell on the other person in the room. She cocked her chin slightly, and when he asked, she declined his request. Wait, she had said.

A knock on the door alerted her suddenly, as Tsukina stuck her head in.

"They're here." Mayonaka said. She didn't need to ask, only needed the affirmation from her assistant.

The blonde nodded. "Mayonaka-sama," the blonde began, "Do I greet them?"

Mayonaka nodded. "Do not make it seem like you were expecting them." A quick nod, and the girl vanished. An order, to be followed without complaint. That was the way.

The Clan Leader stared at the second presence. "Yes?" she said, allowing him to speak.

"I stay here," he said. "Why?"

"Patience, my friend," Mayonaka responded. "There is something I need her to know, something that involves you."

The stranger started, brows furrowed. "Surely you do not-"

"What I do is none of your concern," Mayonaka snapped back coldly. She stood up, sensing her brother's presence. She also sensed Kizashi's daughter. "You will remain here."

The stranger said nothing in response.

The knock sounded again, for the second time. She sat down again, her hands clasped under her chin. She pulled her leather jacket up higher, even though the sleeves only went to her elbows.

"Come in," she said, finally. Glancing once at the stranger, she locked eyes with Kizashi's daughter.

-TEARS OF ICE-

 **Haruno-Yoshino Sakura**

She shivered as she felt the Clan Leader's gaze on her. Setchi seemed calm enough, and bowed in front of her. "Dearest sister," he said, smirking slightly.

Mayonaka returned the smirk, a shade darker than his own. "Well, well, well," Mayonaka crooned, and Sakura took a few cautious steps into the room. "what do we have here?"

Sakura bowed deeply, keeping her eyes on the floor. She was scared to meet Mayonaka's gaze. "Mayonaka-sama," she murmured in greeting.

An approving nod was the gratitude she received from the Clan Head. "Setchi," Mayonaka addressed her brother. "I trust…the journey was pleasant after your…little 'run-in?'"

How did she know? Sakura asked herself. How did she know what happened on the journey here?

Mayonaka's hard green eyes bore into Sakura's own. "Don't be afraid," Mayonaka purred. Her tone of voice made it pretty damn clear that she should be afraid.

Sakura looked into her eyes, eyes so like her own. "I'm not," she said, confidence building up quickly, and vanishing just as quick.

Mayonaka stood up, prowling around her desk, to stand in front of Sakura. "Hmm," the elder woman hummed, using a black painted nail to push up Sakura's chin. "Good."

Sakura let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Mayonaka smirked, and stalked slowly back to her desk.

"Naka," Setchi said, "Don't harass little girls."

Mayonaka growled at the name. "I'm simply examining her."

Silence filled the room, until Setchi cleared his throat pointedly.

Mayonaka flicked her eyed to Sakura, and tossed her long wavy brown hair over her shoulder. "Name."

"Sakura," She said quickly, afraid of angering the Clan Leader. Sakura shifted from foot to foot, staring at the ground.

"I see," Mayonaka murmured. "Setchi, please excuse us."

Setchi frowned, and took a step towards Mayonaka. "I stay." He insisted, glaring at his elder sister.

Mayonaka stood up, matching his height. " _Now_ ," she hissed. Setchi departed immediately. It was as if she were controlling him, Sakura mused.

"Sakura…" Mayonaka crooned. "You haven't noticed yet, have you? I suggest you look around the room."

So she did, sweeping the room with her emerald eyes. She took in Yoshino clan crest, (a six-pointed star with a circle around it,) the various swords laying at Mayonaka's feet, and the bookshelf.

And then she saw the stranger.

There he was, sitting in a chair in the corner. If Setchi had noticed, he didn't tell her. Ebony coloured hair, tied at the nape of his neck. Eyes of deepest obsidian. It reminded her of-

"Sasuke," she breathed, tasting the name on her tongue. "Sasuke."

Mayonaka smirked. "Clever girl," she complimented, and Sakura felt herself swell with pride.

But the man stiffened, and stood up, complete and utter gracefulness coating his movements. He walked towards her, and before she knew it, she was being pinned to the wall, kunai at her throat.

She choked, and felt the kunai dig into her throat. " _What_ ," she heard the stranger hiss, "do you know about Sasuke?"

"Enough, Itachi," Mayonaka hissed. " _Enough_."

The stranger -Itachi, he was called- released her, and stalked back to the chair. "I do not answer to you," he reminded Mayonaka, his voice silkily smooth, but deadly.

"And yet," Mayonaka countered smoothly, "You come here asking of my assistance." Mayonaka stood, and pulled a katana out of her knee-high boots. She stalked over to Itachi, and pointed it at his throat.

"Enough," Itachi said. He stalked towards the blade, shoved it down, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura blinked.

"You know Sasuke Uchiha, yes?"

Sakura blinked again, but nodded in affirmation. "Yes."

"That was his older brother," Mayonaka said, sliding the blade back into her boots. "Itachi can be prissy at times."

"Why isn't he in Konoha?" Sakura questioned. "He should be," she insisted.

"Why aren't **you** in Konoha?" Mayonaka questioned in response. Sakura fell silent.

Unfazed, Mayonaka continued. "He slaughtered every member in the Uchiha Clan in cold blood."

"What?" Sakura hissed, frozen in place. "What was he doing here?"

Mayonaka twirled a piece of her hair absent-mindedly and continued. "He slaughtered every man in the Uchiha Clan in cold blood," she repeated. "or so it seems."

"What do you mean?" Sakura said, forgetting her manners, and outright raging. How? How could someone be so cruel?

"He slaughtered them…because the Hokage ordered him to." Mayonaka held her gaze with Sakura, tempting her to ask for more information.

And Sakura took the bait. " _What?!_ " How could Lord Hokage do this? It was just…sick.

"And," Mayonaka continued, "he spared Sasuke out of love for him."

And Sakura's heart broke for the two brothers, who- by some sick twist of fate- had been torn apart.

-TEARS OF ICE-

A/N: Hey! Happy New Year!

After 2016 gave me a kick in the ass, (and a wake-up call,) 2017 is here. Yes.

Thank you for all of your reviews; they will all be answered below. And some questions from me, regarding characters.

 **Yoshino Tsukina- KakashisDenimAngel**

Thanks!

 **Review Corner:**

 **DefiantAngel96:** Hi! Loved your suggestion, SO going to use it in my story. You'll see her appear next chapter. Promise. Also, do you have any preferences for a name? Or would you like me to choose? :)

 **KakashisDenimAngel:** Thanks! I hope you liked my interpretation of Tsukina for this chapter, and a quick question- As Yoshino's have the ability to have extensive control over 3 elements, which three would you like? Excluding the Magma and steam, as they will be her predominant natures. Thanks for your wonderful character! There'll be more of her in the next chapter…so just stay tuned!

 **Sunny ver 2.0:** Awww, thanks! You really boosted my optimism levels. Thanks for supporting me from the start, and looking forward to hearing from you soon! You are everything a fanfiction author wants for a reviewer. Luv ya! 3

 **Naomipy:** Thanks so much for reviewing! You'll be seeing your character in the next chapter, promise. Thank you for your wonderful character suggestion, and I have only one question- Do you have a preference on a name? Or would you like me to choose? TYSM, and looking forward to hearing from you soon!

 **Any feedback, likes, suggestions, questions, spelling errors, things you'd like to be changed: Hit the Review Button! :)**

 **Please Fave, Follow and Review!**


End file.
